Water
by Virg0Luck
Summary: I open my eyes. Everything is black. And then I see a face. His face. "Come with me." And I go... A series of oneshots, all including water somewhere... some are depressing.
1. Drowning

**...**

It slips down my cheek.

The tear.

I feel it for a split second; next, it's washed away by the rain.

It's beautiful.

Water.

Flowing.

Free.

Everything I should be, but I'm not.

So I slip my head under the surface.

The liquid feels like silk.

I close my mouth.

I block my nose.

I can't see. The water stings my eyes.

This is beauty.

This is freedom.

Everything I should have had.

Everything I don't have.

I open my mouth again.

_Be brave._

I release all the air I was holding.

Am I dying?

It feels like it.

I am.

I close my eyes.

Someone's calling me.

Murmuring.

_Hermione_.

My name.

I open my eyes. Everything is black. And then I see a face. _His _face.

"Come with me."

And I go.

**In my mind, the boy is Draco, but it could really be anyone. xx**


	2. Her

Dreaming. Floating, really.

Surrounded by blue.

Not blue.

Gray.

Gray- blue.

Gray- green- blue.

Open your mouth; you taste salt.

Open your hairband; your hair floats around you, forming an eerie curtain that is heavy and hard to push away.

Open your mouth, and release all your air.

Hold it.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Fi-_

Your head breaks the surface. You gasp, taking in as much of the cold, welcomed oxygen as you can.

You breathe.

_In._

_Out._

Go back under, and wait.

Eventually, she appears.

She's pale. Translucent.

"No." she says.

"But-"

You know you shouldn't be able to speak underwater, and that's how you remember it's a dream.

It was beautiful while it lasted.


	3. Weapons

**This is turning into a random series; they are all depressing, as I'm sure you've figured out.**

He comes; he was always stronger than you; and he wrenches the knife out of your hands.

_I hate you._

The mist becomes water, tiny droplets that slide down your face like tears. You cry, cry from frustration, but they mingle with the water. The water is warm and unsatisfying.

_No, I don't_.

You look around. Find a jagged rock.

It turns to liquid in your hands.

_Magic._

You reach for your wand, and turn it on yourself. Take a deep breath. Close your eyes.

_Water._

Free.

Flowing.

_You._

You could turn into water.

You would separate within less than a second in the raging waters, and die.

No one would find your body.

The wood of your wand, and the whisper of your words, are the last things you feel.


	4. Smile

There's… sunlight.

And clouds.

There is more gray than blue in the sky; but there's light.

And I had forgotten what sunlight looked like.

There's a rumble in the sky, and a single drop falls.

He laughs.

You hate water. Ever since-

But seeing him smile makes staying worth it.

**I'm not going to beg for reviews for this. I'm writing these purely because I'm in the mood to. Not all will be depressing, as shown by this one; they will be written as and when I feel like it. Anyway... xx**


	5. Ice

**I thought I would explain the purpose of this, to the people reading this... it's basically a challenge to myself, to see how many oneshots I can write with the key words 'water', 'romance', and 'depression', and 'death' for most but not all. So, I'll see what I can get to?**

Cold.

Tears.

They freeze.

Drops of ice, prickling your skin.

You can't stop them, though, and the seconds of warmth they provide before freezing are welcome, so you let them fall.

Your cheeks are coated in a layer of ice.

You aren't wearing enough layers.

Your hands are blue.

If you had a mirror, you would be able to see the gash on your face, dripping hot red blood you can feel but not see.

It drips onto the icy ground, and freezes mid- fall.

It's dark red, and you pick it up. It won't melt.

You're not afraid, though.

You can make fire.

You make fire. It only takes a whisper of a word; a good thing, you guess, because you don't think you have the energy for something powerful.

The flames freeze; trapped in an eternal dance of orange and blue, two things that should never be able to exist side by side.

It's haunting.

You gaze at it; it's melting, the ice. You hold it up, and it helps.

Until a great sheet of rain comes pouring down, and it's ice, because it's frozen on the way down, and the flames are growing, and then it's water, pouring down and then freezing.

It's covering you, and you can feel yourself dying…

You don't though.

Shame. You would have welcomed the release death brings.


End file.
